This invention relates generally to pipe fusion machines and more particularly concerns a pipe fusion machine with butt and socket fusion capabilities.
Known butt fusion machines use low accuracy force measuring devices such as spring scales that may lead to inferior joint quality. Their force scales are hard to read with course granularity causing the operator to have to estimate or interpolate the force they are using. They do not have the force capabilities to handle high drag situations. They have at best only 15° of miter angle capability in their targeted pipe size range, thus requiring the operator to perform more fusions when creating larger radius bends. Their jaws pivot in only one direction, requiring the operator to rotate the machine or rotate the work piece to create an offset. They employ inconveniently located input mechanisms, causing the operator to provide the input force in a manner not conducive to ergonomic operation. They do not have the capability to adapt joint monitoring devices. They do not support pipes that rotate with their jaws throughout the miter fusion range, possibly resulting in sub optimal joints. They require the use of tools to adjust the configuration of machine, lowering the productivity of the operator. And they cannot be used for socket fusion.
Known socket fusion machines cannot create joints with slight miter angles, thus necessitating, the use of fittings or bend pipe to route around obstacles and increasing cost and causing undue stress on the pipes. They cannot monitor the force used to join the pipe, making verification of use of proper fusion procedure more difficult. And they cannot be used for butt fusion, whether mitered or straight.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a pipe fusion machine capable of use for both butt and socket fusion. Another object of this invention is to provide a pipe fusion machine that provides a wide range of angles universally selectable for mitered fusion. It is also an object of this invention to provide a pipe fusion machine that monitors forces with high accuracy. A further object of this invention is to provide a pipe fusion machine configured to be operator friendly in performance of the fusion processes. And it is an object of this invention to provide a pipe fusion machine that can be adjusted to a variety of fusion applications without the use of tools.